1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a housing, and more particularly to an electronics housing and a manufacturing method of electronics housing.
2. The Related Art
Currently, with the development of electronic technologies, a variety of electronicses are constantly updated. In general, the electronicses are handheld products, wearable products, etc. Accordingly, accessories applied to the electronicses are also constantly improved for catering development requirements of the electronicses. As is known to all, an electronics housing is one of the most important accessories of the electronicses. A current electronics housing includes a base body and a holder. A material of the base body is plastic. The base body is plated to make a metal plating layer formed on a surface of the base body. The plated base body and the holder are adhered with each other by an adhering technology.
However, the plated base body and the holder are adhered with each other to form the electronics housing by virtue of the adhering technology that lowers a waterproof performance, and simultaneously, the material of the base body is plastic, the metal plating layer is hardly formed on the surface of the base body, so a surface of the electronics housing has a worse abrasion performance and a worse corrosion resistance performance. As a result, an appearance glossiness of the electronics housing is affected.